Revelation on the road
by sheltie
Summary: My first Advanceshipping fic. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum Pokemon master in training watched as his best friend May try to win her final ribbon

**Revelation on the road**

**By Sheltie**

**A/N: First Ash/May fic**

_I don't own Pokemon_

Ash Ketchum Pokemon master in training watched as his best friend May Maple was trying to win her final ribbon. He winced every point she lost and cheered every moment he got, which was very often. As the bell rang signaling the end of the round he watched downhearted as his best friend lost.

After the Pokemon contest Ash stood waiting for May to come out of the locker room. Ash looked at the clock on the wall and wondered what is keeping her that's until he heard someone crying. He decided to peek in and saw May sitting on one of the benches crying. Ash's heart broke seeing this and walked over and comforted her. He didn't really know what to do, but he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close.

"It's going to be alright May" Ash said

"Ash?" May asked

"Yeah it's me May are you okay now?" he asked wiping a tear away

"I am now thank you," she said smiling slightly

Ash just smiled at her and helped her up and they both walked out of the locker room. Ash did his best to cheer up May and also promised her that he'd help her fix her mistakes. May could only keep thanking Ash for his generosity and kindness though he's done this before.

--

One night after one of their practices both Ash and May were still hyped up that they were still awake while Max and Brock were asleep in their sleeping bags.

"You did a great job today May I think you'll win the next contest for sure," Ash said

"Thanks Ash I want to thank you again for helping me train I know you have to do your own, but I appreciate what you do for me" May said

"May, you're my friend and I'll do anything to help you, you know that" Ash said

"I know, but you're always so nice to me I mean you're the one who helped me like Pokemon before then I didn't like them at all really and not only that, but you took me under your wing and taught me a lot of stuff and I don't think I'd be who I am today without you" May said blushing slightly

Ash blushed, "Geez May you're making sound like some kind of wise man or something, which I am not" rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment

"You're right" May said with a smile

They both laughed

Ash and May smiled at each other as they enjoy the silence that passed between them.

_He's always so kind to me that's why I love him _May thought with a blush

_I never met anyone like May before I mean with Misty she'd berate me and stuff, but with May she believes in me and trusts me completely I don't know how lucky I am _Ash thought with a smile

Both were lost in their own thoughts that they didn't realize that they were staring at one another. A crack of the fire snapped them from their thoughts and they both turned their heads away when they realized they were staring at each other the whole time. Neither knew what to say because they both didn't want to say something stupid. Ash was the first to break the silence.

"Well I'm going to bed, goodnight May"

"Goodnight Ash"

With that headed to his sleeping bag nudging over Pikachu and fell asleep. May couldn't help, but watch the object of her affection sleep.

_How cute _May thought. She then felt sleep take her and decided to turn also.

--

The next morning Ash awoke with a smile on his face because he had a great dream of a sapphire-eyed girl. Though he couldn't place her he felt like he knew her. His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of Max and May arguing. He turned his head and saw them squaring off against each other both yelling. Ash looked around hoping to see Brock, but he was nowhere to be found. With a sigh Ash got up and decided to end the fight before blood was spilled.

"Okay what has got you two worked up so early now?" Ash mumbled after he yawned

"May wants to go to the next contest in Wakefield (made up town), which is quite far when we could go to Lenville (another made up town) where Professor Oak is said to be" Max explained

Ash thought it over and though he would like to see the Professor he thought it would be best for them, well for May, to got to the next town that held a contest.

"I know you want to see Prof. Oak Max, but I think May's contest is more important right now" Ash said

"Oh, but Ash Prof. Oak is only going to be there today" Max whined

"Max quit acting like a baby" May said

"I'm not a baby" Max said

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Are no-"

"Cut it out you two we aren't going anywhere if you two keep arguing, okay?" Ash said

Both May and Max folded their arms across their chests and faced away from each other with a huff. Ash sighed and shook his head.

_This has got to be the earliest time of day they've ever got into an argument and we haven't even had breakfast yet speak of which where's Brock? _Ash thought.

Brock came out of the forest with firewood in his arms and when he got closer he sensed that something happened.

"Okay what happened when I was gone?" Brock asked

"May and Max got into a fight on where we are heading next, but I resolved it" Ash said

Brock nodded and got to work on breakfast. When it was ready both Ash and May started to eat right away. After breakfast Ash grabbed the dishes since it was his turn and began to wash them. While he was washing May came over and sat by him.

"I didn't get to thank you for what you did" May said

"What do you mean?" Ash asked

"For picking my contest over seeing Prof. Oak" May said

Ash smiles at May and says, "It was nothing May your contest is more important than seeing the Prof."

May smiles and gets up to get packed up. After Ash was done with the dishes they took off to May's next contest. During the walk Max was still grumbling about not see the Prof. though no one was listening to him. Ash and May were talking strategy as Brock was listening and throwing in a few things also.

When they finally got there May was totally psyched up and ready to go. They went in and got May registered and that's when Drew makes his appearance.

"I'm surprised to see you here after the trouncing I gave you last time" Drew said with a superior smirk.

"I've gotten better since then Drew so you'd better be prepared to lose" May said with a glance over to her coach (Ash).

Drew didn't miss it and snorted, "You actually think you could beat me by having **him** help you then you're more of a fool than I thought"

May balled up her fist and was ready to explode when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Ash looking very calm, which made her freeze.

_Ash is so calm I've never seen like this before_ May thought.

"Drew I suggest you go practice because you're going to need it" Ash said in a calm voice

Drew looked at Ash and shrugged his shoulders and left waving his hand at them as he walked away.

--

May was sitting in the locker room she made it passed the appeals now it's on to the battles and she was more nervous. That's when she her a knock on the door she tells whoever it is to come in and in walked Ash.

"Hey how are you doing champ?" Ash asked smiling

"I'm really nervous I know I shouldn't be, but I can't help it" May said returning his smile with a nervous one of her own

"Don't worry no matter the outcome you'll be a winner in my book" Ash said with a smile still in place.

With that May felt her confidence build up and she stood up looking determined to win. Ash saw this and smiled wider wished her good luck and left her to get ready.

**(A/N: I'm skipping the details on the battles since I'm no good at it so use your imagination please, but let's just say May won handily)**

May was once again in the locker room, but this time it was the final match and it was against Drew. She knew she could beat him now because of all the training she and Ash did. The thought of Ash made her smile and thought to herself _I'm going to have to be like Ash when I face off against Drew_. And with that she heard the announcement telling she had to get to the stage.

The battle was spectacular May did exactly what she set her mind to she battled just like Ash and was perplexing Drew because she wasn't battling like she usually does and he caught on too late and May won her final ribbon so she can enter the Grand Festival.

--

After the contest May was sitting admiring her new and final ribbon with great joy. She didn't even noticed Ash walking up to her and sitting down next to her until he spoke.

"I knew you could beat him" Ash said

"Thanks Ash"

Ash just smile at her and they enjoyed the silence that was between them. A soft breeze blew by making May shiver a bit when she felt an arm around her, which made her jump. Ash chuckled a little and pulled her closer to keep her warm. May's felt her cheeks warm considerably and hoped Ash won't notice.

"You know May when you were battling Drew your technique looked familiar like I've seen it somewhere" Ash said

"Well to be honest with you I told myself before the match with Drew that I was going to battle like you because I had a feeling if I did I'd win and I did" May said with a smile.

"Well I'm proud of you May who would've thought I'd rub off on you so much" Ash said pulling May in closer.

"Well I'm glad you did if it wasn't for you I don't think I'd be interested in Pokemon contests or Pokemon for that matter since I didn't really like Pokemon before I met you, but you somehow woken up this passion inside me" May said.

"You know I think you've said something like that before" Ash said

"I did, oh well it's true you know so does it really matter?" May asked

Ash just smiled at May again, which made her feel very warm inside and with his arm around also it just added to it with a tingling sensation too. These feelings were so foreign to her, but felt so right that she was scared of them. She looked at Ash and wondered what he was thinking. Ash was thinking that he had probably one of the cutest girls he's ever met in his grasp and he never wanted to let her go. Sure he's had crushes on a few girls he's met on his journey, but May was different somehow. He thought it was probably because he helped her get started by taking her under his wing and teaching her everything he knew. Yes, he knew he had feelings for the young coordinator and was completely at ease about it.

He felt May's head rest on his shoulder and that relaxed him some and rested his head on hers. They looked like a lovey-dovey couple enjoying themselves, but like all thing it had to come to an end.

"Hey you guys it's time to eat!" Yelled Max breaking the serene moment.

Ash and May groan because they were so comfortable and they had to get up. Ash got up first and held his hand out for May. May took it and they followed Max to dinner. They didn't let go of each other's hand until they had to. Dinner was a normal enough with May glancing at Ash every once and a while. While Ash kept his eye on his food pretending to ignore May's stares. After dinner the group were in the Pokemon center working on there own stuff. Max was checking his PokéNav, Brock was working on new Poke food recipes, and Ash was outside getting some night training done. May however was trying to figure out her feeling for her hat-wearing friend.

_Do I have feelings for Ash? I don't think so I mean he's my best friend and mentor so I shouldn't have feelings except for friendly ones, right? Oh this is so confusing and I don't have anyone to talk to about this. I know I love him, but do I __**love **__him____that's the question isn't it. _May thought

May was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone watching her.

--

"Is something wrong May?"

May spun around and saw someone she hasn't seen in a while.

"Misty!?"

"Yep it's me I heard that you guys were here and I wanted to visit" Misty said

May got up and hugged the other girl.

"It's great to see you Misty I need your help" May asked pulling away

"Well what do you need help with and I know it's doesn't have anything to do with your contests since I heard how you beat your opponent" Misty said

"Oh so you heard how I beat Drew, huh?" May said

"Yes I did, I even saw some clips of it and it reminded me of a certain trainer you and I both know" Misty said with a smile

"Uh yeah well before I took Drew on I decided to use Ash's battle style because it sounded like an excellent strategy to use" May explained as she rubbed the back of her head

Misty just nodded smile and sat down.

"So what were you thinking about just now?" Misty asked

"Well I-"

"Misty!"

Both girls looked up and saw Ash, Max, and Brock running up to them.

"When did you get here Mist?" Ash asked hugging her

"I came just a little while a go to see how you're doing" Misty said returning the hug

"Well it's great to see you Misty how long are you going to be with us?" Brock asked as he hugged her also

"I don't know I guess when my sisters start having trouble with the gym, which could be any minute now" Misty said with a laugh

The others laughed also knowing that the Cerulean Gym reputation isn't very good when her sisters run things.

"Well it's good to see you anyway Misty so why don't we sit down and catch up, huh?" Brock suggested

After they caught up they went to bed. May couldn't get to sleep and tossed and turned mostly til she couldn't stay in bed anymore. She got up and headed down to the lake that she saw out the window. When she got there she sat on one of the rocks and thought, _Why can't I figure out these feelings out I mean it should be easy I like Ash he likes me so I love him, right? Oh I don't know anything anymore this isn't like the books or movies that you have a great epiphany or anything._

What May didn't know is that Misty followed her to the lake and watched her with interest. Misty then decided to make herself known.

"May, what are you doing up?" Misty asked

"Huh, oh Misty hey I couldn't sleep I guess" May said

"I see does it have anything to do with what you were thinking about earlier tonight?" Misty asked

"Uh yeah it does" May said

"Well are you going to tell because I'm not a mind reader" Misty said with a small smile

_What do I do? Misty might have feelings for Ash and if I tell her she might try to blindside me, but she is my friend she'd want to help me, right? This is confusing do I trust Misty or not? Ash would trust her so I guess I should too _May thought

"Okay well the thing is that I might have feelings for Ash" May said with a blush

Misty just looked at the young girl and thought, _May __**might **__have feelings for Ash, well that's interesting. I know that Ash is in love with her he's told me himself, but May has no idea well I guess it's my job to help May out on this_.

"May the first thing is to tell me when this all started, okay" Misty said

"Well it all started after my previous contest lost to Drew and I was so down, but then Ash came cheered me up like he always does and even helps me too. He's done this before too so it isn't much trouble, but he's always doing these things for me you know and always seems to protect me or save when I'm in trouble" May said with a slight blush

Misty noticed and smiled.

"But I don't know if these feelings are real, you know" May said with a hint of sadness

"Don't worry May I'll help you through this" Misty said then yawned, "But let's gets some sleep so we can be rested and ready to tackle this situation"

May nodded and they headed back to the pokémon center and went to bed.

--

The next morning May and Misty went off to talk and shop while Max and Brock tried to decided where to go to next and Ash trained some.

May and Misty both a little tired from shopping decided to take a little break and sit for a bit.

"So what am I going to do with this Ash situation?" May asked sitting down

"Well from what I could gather from what you've told me I believe you love Ash and I mean _**love**_" Misty said emphasizing the word love

"How in the world did you come to that conclusion?" May asked perplexed and shocked

"You're blushing and gushing" Misty said simply

"_Blushing and gushing?_" May asked still perplexed

"Yeah, when you talk about Ash your cheeks get red and you ramble on and on about him like an obsessive girlfriend or something" Misty said

"I-I d-d-didn't know I did that" May stuttered

Misty smiled at the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's not bad at all you know I think you've loved Ash for a while you just didn't realize it until now" she said knowledgeably

May had her head down embarrassed by the fact that she did what she did without knowing. But she wasn't able to dwell on it too long when a shadow blocked her light and made her look up and made her frown.

"What do you want Drew?" May asked a little annoyed

"I just want to congratulate you on your win" Drew said as he handed her a rose

"Thanks Drew, but I don't need your gift though" May said as she rejected the rose

Drew look a little angry because no girl ever reject one of his roses before. So he turned to Misty and presented her with the same rose and a charming smile.

"A rose for the lovely lady" Drew said

Misty smiled, but also rejected the rose and said, "Thanks, but I don't accept roses from creeps who isn't nice to my friends"

Drew frowned and put the rose away and said smugly, "You know the only reason you won was that I went easy on you since I beat you so badly last time"

"If that's so why don't we have a rematch now to see if it was a fluke, huh?" May said getting up

"Hmm you actually think you could beat me again then you must delusional" Drew said with a cocky smirk

"Are you afraid of losing to me again because it sounds to me like you are" May said with a cocky smirk of her own

Drew looked angry and grabbed one of his pokéballs of his belt.

"Let's go" Drew said

May was ready also.

Misty rushed over as a referee for the match.

The battle seemed like Deja Vu all over again, but May was more in control this time and countered each time Drew tried to stage a comeback. May wore a smug smile on her face as Misty declared May the winner. Drew didn't stick around and stomped off muttering under his breath.

"So that's how the battle went during you contest, huh I can see why you won" Misty said

May blushed, "Well yeah I guess"

--

Afterwards they got back to shopping, but May was a little tired from the battle so they head back to the Pokemon center early. They met Ash lying on his back relaxing with his Pokemon.

"Ash you're supposed to he training not lounging you know" Misty said with her hands on her hips

"Oh come on Mist I'm just relaxing for a bit me and my Pokemon worked hard and it's time for a break" Ash whined in the background his Pokemon grunted in agreement

Misty rolled her eyes and sighed, but smiled afterwards and shook her head walking away muttering something. May however smiled and then she followed Misty. Ash watched them go keeping his eyes on May for the most part and smiled as he watched her walk away.

Later the gang was eating lunch and Drew again came with regain composure.

"What do you want Drew?" Ash asked glaring the coordinator

"He probably hasn't learn his lesson yet" Misty said also glaring

"What do you mean?" Ash asked looking at Misty

"Well Drew here challenge May to another battle earlier and May whipped him good" Misty said with a smile

Drew however was not very happy so he changed gears and asked May out on a date, which shocked everyone and made Ash crush his cup he was holding.

"What makes you think she'd go out with you?" Ash asked

"I thought she might want to be with a real coordinator than with a second rate trainer like yourself" Drew said smugly

Ash's grip tighten on the his already crushed cup, but he had to contain his anger which he did and sat back loosening his grip and with a grin on his face that made everyone else confused especially the people who knew him.

"You're just jealous that May won by using _**my**_ _second rate _trainer skills" Ash said calmly

Drew didn't expect Ash to be so calm since he expected Ash to get angry so he could manipulate him, but because Ash was calm it stunned him. He couldn't think of what to do so he stormed off furious.

The others stared at Ash with shock that they couldn't think of anything to say, which made Ash burst out laughing.

"So you beat Drew again, huh May?" Ash asked after he calmed down

"Yeah I did" May said with a smile

"Well good someone needs to put that guy in his place" Ash said

May smiled at Ash then turned back to her food to distracted herself. Misty smiled at this and had an idea of what to do next.

"Ash can I talk to you after we eat?" Misty asked

"Oh do we have to Mist I was going to train some more" Ash whined

"Really, Ash you can train and talk to me at the same time you know" Misty said with a huff

"Oh fine" Ash said pouting

May looked at Misty with a questionable look silently asking what she was doing, but Misty just smiled in response that made May nervous. Brock and Max didn't notice this however.

--

After lunch Ash and Misty were sitting watching Ash's Pokemon work out.

"So Mist how have things been going at the gym?" Ash asked breaking the silence

"It's okay there hasn't been a trainer who's beaten me yet" Misty said with a smile

"You mean since I did" Ash said with a grin

"Oh no, I would've won that one and you know it" Misty said

"Oh, I don't know if Pikachu would've battled I would've won your sisters knows it and you know it too" Ash said smiling at the memory

Even Misty couldn't deny it, but that didn't mean she didn't like it so she huffed and sat in silence. Ash however was smirking at his small triumph. They both sat in silence watching Ash's Pokemon. Finally Misty decided to break the silence this time.

"I'm helping May figure out her feelings for you" Misty said

"So how's it going?" Ash asked nonchalantly

"I think she's making progress, but she still doesn't know if what she's feeling is real or not" Misty said picking at the grass

"Well that's why I'm glad you're here Mist you can help her sort out her feelings for me whether they are ones of friendship or more" Ash said leaning back

Misty did the same and turned her head towards Ash.

"What makes you think she's the one?"

"I'm not sure really, but I just know" Ash said

Misty just nodded and turned her head back watching the clouds. The time passed between the two friends slowly with only the sounds of Ash's Pokemon in the background. Both lost in their own thoughts.

_Ash has really matured while I was away. Pity if he was like this when we traveled together I would've asked him out, but I can't since it wouldn't be fair to May she's so confused right now and I don't want to lose her as a friend. What am I going to do with May? I have to help her, but how? _Misty thought

_Misty and May two of my closest friends that are girls. Misty I like as a sister, a sister who hits me, insults me, and I fight with though we have our moments. I think being apart from her actually helped our friendship and made it stronger though I did missed a lot when we were apart. Now May she's interesting I have to say. She always believed in me and when I was down she cheered me up and I did the same in turn. She taught me a lot and I know I taught her a lot also,_ Ash thought

"Ash?" Misty said break Ash from his thoughts

"Yeah, Misty" Ash said looking at her

"What are you going to do if she doesn't return your feelings" Misty asked

Ash just shrugged his shoulders in response that made Misty annoyed.

"I really don't know Mist, but I think I'll get over it, it just goin' to take a while" Ash said

Misty felt bad bringing up the subject, but she was curious. She wanted Ash to be happy, but if May turned him down she was worried that Ash would change and become reclusive.

The two stayed silent watching the clouds go by. Until a shadow blocked the light making both of them look up to see who it was. It was May.

"Ash can I talk to you for a minute?" May asked

Ash nodded

--

"So what is it you want to talk to me about?" Ash asked as soon as they got to a spot that May picked out.

"Do you like Misty or something?" May asked nervously

Ash had to blink twice because he could believe what he was hearing.

"I like Misty as a friend and sister, May" Ash said

May let go of the breath she was holding, but why was she holding her breath in the first place? This bothered her because she shouldn't be worried if Ash had feelings for Misty, right? Ash saw this inner debate and he just smiled at it and pulled May into a hug that shocked her out of her wondering. May was blushing full-blown when Ash finally let go and with that he smiled touched her chin and went back to Misty.

_What in the world was that?_ May wondered

Ash however had a smile on his face as he returned to Misty, who had look that said 'what did you do?' All Ash did was smile at Misty and got back to work training his Pokemon.

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Revelation on the road**

**By: Sheltie**

_Still don't own Pokemon_

**Chapter 2**

During dinner the gang were deciding on where to go next.

"Where's the next frontier brain Max?" Ash asked turning to the youngest in the group

Max looked at his PokeNav pushing a few buttons then nodded and looked back at Ash, "it's three towns away I think we could get there in a couple days"

"Sounds good does anyone else have to go somewhere?" Ash asked looking at his friends

The others shook their heads and it was decided that they'd go to the next gym so Ash can get his next Frontier Symbol.

After dinner the gang split up to do their own thing Max was figuring out the best route to their destination, Brock was making sure they had enough supplies, Ash was giving his Pokemon a rest with Nurse Joy, while May and Misty were in deep discussion.

"So what did you want to talk to Ash about earlier today?" Misty asked curiously

"Oh, well I wanted to know if he had feelings for you" May said

"Well what did he say?" Misty asked even though she knew the answer

"He thinks of you as a sister and a friend and then he did something I didn't expect" May said

"What did he do?" Misty said with a sigh

"Nothing bad he just hugged me and touch my chin and left" May said touch the spot that Ash did

Misty sighed again, but turned back to May, "So have you figure anything out yet?"

"I've figured out that I don't like Drew, at all" May said

"Well that's good because if did have feelings for Drew I'd have to take you to a doctor to see if you were sick" Misty said

May laughed

"Anyway back to the situation at hand have you figured out your feelings for Ash yet?" Misty asked being serious

"I think I have, but this is so new to me that I don't really want to be wrong and mess up my friendship I have with him" May said

"I don't think you have to worry about messing up your friendship with Ash he can be very understanding when he's not being thickheaded" Misty said smiling

May laughed at this because it was totally true

"Though I have been wondering if Ash likes me?" May said

"I wish I could tell you that, but I can't it's not my place" Misty said

"Then you know" May said shocked

Misty nodded

May pouted a little about this since made it harder to figure out her feelings.

"Don't worry about Ash's feeling right now May just focus on yours" Misty said seeing May pouting

"I'll try" May said

_Now what I going to do? Misty knows Ash's feelings for me and I don't and I'm afraid that if he doesn't feel the same and I'm going to ruin a great friendship_ May thought

"Hey May" a voice called out

May whipped her head around to see Ash coming up to her

_Oh my gosh what am I going to do? Okay act normal and he won't suspect a thing_ May thought as Ash drew closer

"What's up Ash?" May asked hoping it sounded normal

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted Nurse Joy take care of your pokémon overnight?" Ash said

May nodded handing Ash her pokéballs he took them making sure his hand gently grazed hers, which made May blush.

When Ash left Misty had to use all of her will power not to laugh at Ash's blatant actions May however was still trying to get her blush under control with little success.

--

"Ash I'm tired can we take a break?" May whined for the fifth time in the past ten minutes

"Come on May we just stop a little while ago" Ash complained

"But Ash" May whined

Ash sighed

"Max is there a lake near by somewhere?" Ash asked the young boy

Max, who was ignoring May's complaining looked at Ash then to the PokéNav to look for a lake while Brock and Misty looked at Ash with a confused look

"There's a lake near by just about a half a mile up ahead" Max said looking at Ash

Ash nodded

Brock turned to Misty silently asking 'what is Ash doing?'

Misty shrugged in response having no clue on what was going on in Ash's head at the moment. May however was still grumbling about the pain in her feet not realizing what's been going on between of her friends. When they got to the lake Ash called for a break.

"Finally I can rest" May said plopping onto the ground

"May your feet will feel better if you let them soak in the lake" Ash said without looking at her

"Great idea Ash, let's go May" Misty said now understanding what Ash was up to and grabbed May's hand and pretty much dragged her to the lakeshore

--

When the two girls got to the edge of the lake a little ways away from the group they sat down took off theirs shoes and socks to soak their feet.

"This feels so nice" May cooed

"Yeah it does and it gives a few minutes to continue our talk" Misty said turning to the younger girl

"Uhh I don't know if I want to right now" May said hesitantly

"Come on now is the perfect time we might not be able to have time later" Misty said

"Okay" May said finally

"Great now where were we?" Misty pondered

"Um I don't really remember" May said unconvincingly

Misty rolled her eyes and sighing

"May the sooner we get this figured out the sooner things can change for the better" Misty said

May just nodded

"Great now we've establish that you don't like Drew at all, which I'm grateful for" Misty said smiling

"Yeah" May agreed

"So now what we have to do is to make sure what your feeling is real and not some crush" Misty said

"But what if it is?" May whispered

"I don't know, but we won't know until we find it out" Misty said

May nodded and sighed deeply

"Hey May what are you doing way over there" Max yelled breaking May out her depression

"I'm trying to think Max" May yelled back at her brother

"Really that must be hard since you have very few brain cells to work with" Max teased

"Why you little?!" May said getting up to chase her brother

Max started to laugh and continued to tease his sister as he ran with May chasing him

Misty sighed as she walked back to Ash and Brock, who were watching the siblings run around

"Do they do this a lot?" Misty asked

"Sometimes it reminds me of my brothers and sisters" Brock said looking at two chasing one another

Ash chuckled

Misty sighed and sat down by Ash

--

Back on the road May was still fuming at Max for his teasing while Max was doing his best to hide from his sister's wrath.

"Come May, you shouldn't take what Max said to heart" Brock said trying to play peacemaker between the siblings

"I don't care he better stay away from me" May said seething

Ash sighed and rested a hand on May's shoulder, which made her jump

"W-what is it A-Ash" May stuttered

"Nothing May I just think you need to let go of this thing with Max it isn't important" Ash said sagely

May looked at Ash like he grew a second head then shook her head and nodded

"That's my May now I think we should get to work on your next contest" Ash said

"But Ash what about your battle?" May asked

"Don't worry about that May I have it covered besides we train together anyway" Ash said smiling at her

May blushed

Misty however sighed at the sight and wondered how Ash became so smooth, cool, and confident. Brock looked at the sight perplexed because he had no idea what was going on.

_I better talk to Misty when we make camp_ Brock thought

The rest of the day May would blush whenever Ash smiled at her or touched, which he did frequently. By the time the settled for the night May was pretty much in a constant blushing mode.

"Hey Misty can I talk to you for a sec?" Brock asked his redheaded friend

Misty nodded

"So what is it Brock?" Misty asked when they were a little was away so they wouldn't be overheard

"What's going on with Ash and May?" Brock asked with out pretext

"Just going through normal teenage behavior" Misty said simply

"WHAT?!" Brock shouted

Misty knew right a way what Brock was thinking, "no Brock it isn't that they haven't even admitted their feeling to each other"

"Oh that's good wait, what do you 'they haven't admitted their feelings'?" Brock asked still shocked

"Oh come Brock even you're not that blind I'm sure you saw it coming" Misty said rolling her eyes

But Brock didn't respond he was shocked that Ash had feelings for May and that Ash didn't go to him for advice

"Brock are you alright?" Misty asked now worried about her friend

"Why didn't Ash tell me?" Brock wondered out loud

"I'm not sure, but I can tell you that he's confident in what his feeling are for May in fact he's confident that May likes him back" Misty said

"How does he know?" Brock asked

"I'm not sure, but he says he's got a gut feeling" Misty said

"But what if his gut feeling is wrong?" Brock asked now worried

"He's also prepared for heartbreak, but I'm not sure that he's really ready" Misty said

"So you've been trying to help May sort her feelings out" Brock said

"That's right and I think I'm making progress and Ash is actually helping out by what he's doing" Misty said

"You mean what we saw today?" Brock said

Misty nodded

"Man who would've thought Ash would be a ladies man" Brock said laughing

Misty laughed also, "I know it's weird really"

The two headed back to camp smiling and laugh, which confused the others

--

"So May Have you given any thought about your feelings?" Misty asked sitting beside May

"Sort of"

"Well come on don't leave me in suspense" Misty said nudging the girl in the shoulder

May sighed and looked down

"I don't think I like Ash like that" May said finally

Misty looked shocked at this confession because she was sure that May felt the same way that Ash feels for her.

"Are you sure about this?" Misty asked

May sat there silent unsure what to say now she anticipated the question, but that it was asked she had no response and that made start to doubt her decision.

_Could I be wrong? Could I like Ash and just being stubborn about my feelings? _May thought

Misty could see the inner turmoil raging through May's eyes and sighed and got up letting May have some quiet time.

Misty walked back to camp shaking her head along the way when she was stopped by Ash

"Hey Mist how about a battle?" Ash said smiling

Misty smiled, "sure it's been a while since I've had a real challenge"

Ash and Misty headed off to a clearing so they could have a battle Max ran after them excited. Brock however decided to take this time to talk to May.

"Hey May how are you doing?" Brock asked sitting down by the girl

"I'm so confused, Brock I have no idea what I'm feeling" May said holding her head

"It's okay to be feeling like this May" Brock said comforting the girl

"Brock what do I do?" May asked

"First you needed to clear your head" Brock said

May nodded and took a deep breath and let it out

"Good now who is the first person that comes to mind when I say friend?" Brock said

May didn't need to think very long when the answered popped into her head

"Ash"

"Okay that's good now clear your mind again" Brock said

May took another deep breath

"Who is the first person you think of when you need help?" Brock said

Again May didn't need to think very long

"Ash"

This went on for a few minutes with Brock asking May questions about who was the first person she thought of in certain situations and in every single one Ash's name came up.

"Brock what is the point of this?" May asked

"I'm just helping you figure out your feelings" Brock answered

"But I don't understand" May said

"Every question I asked you answered with Ash and that tells me that Ash is the most important thing in your live" Brock said

"But he's my best friend of course he's important" May said

Brock chuckled, "that's probably how it started then slowly over time your feelings changed from friendship to love"

"This is crazy, it really is" May said

"I don't think it sounds so crazy"

May turned around and saw Ash standing behind her smiling

"Ash"

"Hey May, Brock do you think you can give us a minute or two" Ash said turning to his long time friend

Brock nodded and left

"May I know that you're confused and don't understand what you're feeling, I understand totally" Ash said sympathetically

"I just don't want to go into something and then getting hurt" May said softly

"May, you're one of my best friends, you're my family I would never hurt you ever" Ash said pulling her into a hug

May tensed for a second then relaxed in his arms

"Ash?"

"What is it May?"

"I love you"

Ash smiled and closed the short space between them

May felt every nerve in her body explode with such heat and passion that it made her high

When they pulled away Ash smiled and whispered those few sweet words that he wanted to say for a while, "I love you, May"

**End**

**A/N: tell me what you think the good, the bad whatever**


End file.
